Talk:Hecarim/@comment-4696002-20121007125119/@comment-4696002-20121008083031
A typical Hecarim runs CDR and Resistances for the most effective W heals. He initiates and the longer he stays in teamfight, the more Q's you pull off. Well, the way I do it, I *don't* allow myself to be denied gold. I don't get GP5, I rush a sheen for godly ganks. Triforce rush. If you get it in 15 minutes, you're golden. You play him as You would another melee carry - you move around the battlefield with your hax MS and abuse walls. Your team initiates, CC is blown, then it's your time to shine - You charge your E for 3 seconds, use your ult(ULTIMATE GAP CLOSER MASTERRRR) on the ranged carry, use Q and W right before your E hits and hit with your E, followed by your autoattacks and Q's. Done right, you just killed the enemy ranged carry without retaliation and you can just gtfo from there if it's unsafe or follow up - remember, your W sustains you only for that long. Depending on the enemy's focus, slash the shit out of people with your Q or disengage until your W comes back up. The advantage in mid-game is godly chasing and dps. The disavantage are, well, lack tankiness. This type of jungler just *doesn't* do things meta expects you to do, so make sure your top or support can initiate and bring attention to themselves. You can't expect to dive and tank turrets with this type of Hec. You can't expect to duel any jungler nor resist counterjungling without assistance. I am still quirking around the item build order. Boots 3 pot -> Sheen -> Zerkers(Yes, zerkers. your W and E are only 4 second long so if you get slowed/CC'd during those you're screwed regardless if you have mercs) -> finish Triforce. Then I'm a bit conflicted - I'm still not sure whether PD or IE works better for dps after triforce - moving around the battlefield with almost 500 MS with no charge, sidepushing turrets Yi Style is somewhat really satisfying, but then, those crits and AD for Q is also awesome. You get both eventually, just the order is something I'm messing with. Can someone remember and link that mathcraft thread that said PD > IE first on autoattackers? This is immediately followed up by GA. - You get to have one "omg I was this close" moment. Consider buying some parts as you're getting your 2nd dps(PD or IE in this case) item. This item gives it to you. You wake up, E and smash that fool OR E and gtfo. BT is last for some nice late-game lifesteal where you can't allow yourself to disengage that much as earlier. So, a meta build would be something like Mercs Triforce (2gp5 ->) Shurelyas Randuins, Frozen Heart, FoN/SV. 9/21/0. My type of build would be something around Zerkers, Triforce, PD, GA, IE, BT. 21/9/0. Still not sure on the right order post Zerkers Triforce. Would appreciate some mathcraft head here. Wriggle's is *not bad* - but with your W and Q damage it's really unnecessary. Might as well grab a full BF sword for that money. What you might ask is - "rADical Horse, y u think Hecarim is a carry in the first place?" Well, young foal, the points are three - First, you have the most insanely long gap closer and burst ever with ER. Two, you have your W to give you basically 30% spellvamp/lifesteal for the duration, which quadruples in efficency with allies and increase of your dps. Three - base stats. You have one of the highest HP's and armors at 18 in game - makes it not that urgent that have *that* much armor. Additionally, you have 0.670 AS which is insane(your AS is comparable to friggin Kog'maw's and TF's and slightly better than Lee's) for one as tanky. But, as you can see, the gain is not that insane, so you make that up with items and runes(I run AS reds and blues). Last but not least, your Q's are *fucking* *independent* of your autoattacks. You deal damage with autos while you deal damage with your Q's. INSANE. DAMAGE.OUTPUT. And your E increases it for one or two strikes. Whaaaaat. As you may guess, totally different playstyles. First one has less risk, takes less farm(dem gp5's) but that risk moves to your reliance on your team to deal more damage. Latter one has much higher risk, rofls people with OMG dps, but relies on his team to initiate and take some CC off you. Your call on what you like really. Edit: Sorry, didn't mean to make this into an essay rofl.